Adventurer Squadrons
Los Adventurer Squadrons (traducido como Escuadrones de Aventureros) es un sistema introducido en el parche 3.4 que permite a los jugadores dirigir un número de soldados no jugables de sus respectivas Grandes Compañías. Tras reclutar cierto número de soldados, los jugadores pueden formar escuadrones para enviarlos a misiones especiales, siendo recompensados por varios objetos tras su existosa vuelta. Requisitos Para desbloquear los Adventurer Squadrons, los jugadores deben cumplir ciertos requisitos: * Haber completado la misión complementaria de nivel 15 Rising to the Challenge. * Haberse inscrito en una Gran Compañía y alcanzar el rango correspondiente de Second Lieutenant. * Haber alcanzado el nivel 47 en al menos una disciplina guerrera o mágica. Una vez logrados estos requisitos, los jugadores deben aceptar la misión de escuadrones en el cuartel general de su respectiva Gran Compañía. Maelstrom *'Misión': Squadron and Commander (Maelstrom) *'Localización': Limsa Lominsa Upper Decks (x13.1, y12.7) *'PNJ': Storm Personnel Officer Orden de las Víboras Gemelas *'Misión': Squadron and Commander (Twin Adder) *'Localización': New Gridania (x9.8, y11.0) *'PNJ': Serpent Personnel Officer Llamas Eternas *'Misión': Squadron and Commander (Immortal Flames) *'Localización': Ul'dah - Steps of Nald (x8.3, y9.1) *'PNJ': Flame Personnel Officer Razones de alistamiento Cada razón de alistamiento de los soldados pertenece a una o más categorías del Challenge Log. Puedes desbloquear diferentes reclutas al completar diferentes categorías del Challenge Log, si bien la categoría del Gold Saucer permite desbloquear a cualquiera. Administrando tu escuadrón 1. Recluta soldados Un escuadrón no se puede formar hasta que tengas al menos cuatro miembros. Para conseguir miembros nuevos se deben completar objetivos individuales del Challenge Log, lo cual atraerá a nuevos reclutas para unirse a tu escuadrón. Cabe destacar que el que aparezca un nuevo recluta tras completar un objetivo es aleatorio, aunque con el tiempo conseguirás Squadron Enlistment Manuals, un objeto que al usarlo aumentará las probabilidades de conseguir un nuevo recluta. Cuando un mensaje en la pantalla te informe de la llegada de un nuevo recluta, sus papeles de alistamiento estarán encima del escritorio del cuartel del escuadrón. Entonces, podrás echar un vistazo a los papeles y, si es de tu interés, selecciona "Question" para convocarle al cuartel y ver su perfil. Si es de tu satisfacción, puedes reclutarle para que se una a tu escuadrón. El cuartel tiene espacio para ocho soldados. Si has alcanzado este límite y deseas reclutar nuevos miembros, primero debes retirar a uno de los miembros ya pertenecientes al escuadrón. También puedes optar por aplazar el alistamiento de un recluta potencial o despedirlo al revisar sus documentos. Ten en cuenta que si aplazas el alistamiento, no podrás revisar la siguiente solicitud hasta que elijas aceptar o desestimar al solicitante actual. 2. Entrena tus reclutas Después de formar tu primer escuadrón, deben emprender la misión introductoria "City Patrol". Tras completar con éxito esa misión, pueden realizar cursos de entrenamiento publicados en el tablón de régimen del cuartel. Los cursos de entrenamiento incrementarán las habilidades físicas, mentales y tácticas generales del escuadrón. El enfoque del atributo a mejorar varía de curso en curso, y eres libre de concentrarte en las áreas en las cuales deseas que tu escuadrón sobresalga. Cada curso de entrenamiento dura 1 hora en completarse (hora terrestre). Al completarse uno, todos los reclutas presentes en los cuarteles recibirán puntos de experiencia y los atributos generales del escuadrón aumentarán. Los reclutas pueden realizar hasta 3 cursos de entrenamiento al día. Las sesiones de entrenamiento se renuevan cada día a las 8:00 p.m. (GMT). 3. Envía tu escuadrón a misiones Cuando tu escuadrón esté ampliamente preparado, habla con el sargento para enviarlos a una misión. Ten en cuenta que enviar tu escuadrón a misiones requiere un gasto de Compant Seals, con los costes aumentando a medida que aumenta la dificultad de la misión. Además, cada misión tiene un requisito de nivel mínimo. Al menos un miembro del escuadrón debe cumplir con este requisito para proceder. Las misiones requieren 18 horas (hora terrestre) para completarse. El tiempo restante hasta la finalización de una misión se puede ver abriendo la opción "Timers" en el menú principal. 4. Revisa el informe de la misión Cuando el escuadrón regrese de una misión, habla con el sargento para revisar el informe de la misión que describe el desempeño del escuadrón. The mission is a success En caso de completar con éxito una misión, los miembros del escuadrón recibirán puntos de experiencia basados en la dificultad de la misión. También hay una probabilidad de que los miembros muestren una preferencia por una composición de escuadrón. Esto se conoce como "squadron chemistry", y puede afectar el resultado de próximas misiones mejorando atributos o aumentando su experiencia ganada. The mission ends in failure En caso de que el escuadrón haya fracasado en su misión, los miembros la mitad de los puntos de experiencia base obtenibles. Si la misión se completa con éxito, la misma misión no puede repetirse durante el resto de la semana. Los temporizadores de las misiones se restablecen todos los martes a las 8:00 a.m. (GMT). Categoría:Parche 3.4